The Little Succubus
by Novelki
Summary: Losing Vincent felt like the end to Catherine.  So she convinces her father to give her 3 months to become human and win Vincent back.  But with Vincent and Katherine's wedding approaching, Catherine worries if he will choose her.  Cath/Vince & Cath/Jonny
1. Succubus

A/N: Just as a harsh warning, this story will have a lot of offensive words as well as violence and sexual themes. A legit rated "M" story. If you are offended by these sort of stories, please don't read. Otherwise, enjoy!

ONE

SUCCUBUS

She was real, but only her body was beautiful. She took the form that was most appealing to her prey, but it was all for a cause. Her mind was polluted with dirty thoughts about any man she met. She could walk into a place, any place, and the first male she came across would have her mind racing with thoughts of sex and lust and pleasure.

_I wonder how big he is._

_His shoulders would probably look good naked._

_I bet you he would like my nails digging into his flesh._

She could think about something good about anyone, no matter who the man was. At least...that's how it used to be with her.

She was grinding her hips while on top of some man she met at the cafe. She couldn't quite remember his name. Was it Arnold? Damn it...she had to remember his name. She looked around and her bright blue eyes landed on the man's ID badge hanging on the bed post. She squinted in the dark to make out the name. Aaron.

Turning on her theatrics, she grabbed at her hair, licking her lips and she rode Aaron's shaft faster than normal. Beautiful noises escaped her mouth as she pretended to enjoy sexing the older man in his filthy bed.

"Oh, Aaron, you feel so good inside me!" she screamed and he felt the man called Aaron start bucking beneath her, signaling her that he was ready to climax. Good, she just wanted to get off of him. So she squeezed her pussy lips to create a tighter squeeze and rode him in a zipper, up and down until she felt the hot load shoot into her.

"You are the woman of my dreams," Aaron said, pulling her close and kissing her. She kissed back, putting on an excellent show for him. The man called Aaron actually believed she was into him!

He broke the kiss and collapsed back onto the bed, turning over, ready for sleep. She tucked herself next to him. She only had to stay awake for a few more minutes before she could sneak out. As she waited, listening for a clue that he had fallen asleep, her mind turned to the one man she dreamed about every night: Vincent Brooks.

How was it that she had fallen in love with a human? He was no different that any of the other bar pigs she had met, but somehow, Vincent was different. He was special.

As she thought about him, her heart began to ache as she remembered the last time she spoke with him. He was breaking up with her. He wanted to be with the other girl. The girl with the same name as her. She was probably ugly. Vincent probably left her for an ugly girl. She thought thinking this would make her feel better, but it only made her feel worse.

Aaron made soft snoring noises and she had to smile a little. She slowly stood up from the bed and gathered her clothes, pulling them back over her body. She didn't have to use the door, she just had to snap her fingers and she would be back in her home, the underworld.

As she appeared among the gloomy pavement to her house, she sulked over to the large gray doors. Swinging them open, she made her way to her room, but was stopped prematurely by a large, horned figure. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Daddy?" she asked, annoyed.

"You're back early," her father, king of the underworld, named Nergal. He was always in her business, but today it annoyed her a bit too much, "Having a bad day?"

"A bad week," she muttered, "Scratch that, a bad month."

Nergal wanted to yell, but he just calmly said, "Are you thinking about that human again?"

"Vincent?" she corrected him, "So what if I am?"

"Catherine, baby," he said, embarrassing himself using her child nickname, "He left you. He choose another human over you. That just proves human and succubus can't mix."

"If _I _were a human, he would have chosen me," she said with a sharp bite of jealousy.

Nergal had to laugh, "Well, I guess it's an impossible argument, Catherine."

She nodded and made a step to her room. She was about to open the door, but stopped short. An idea popped into her head. She _could_ become human if she wanted to! She didn't know why she didn't think about it before.

"Daddy!" she said, rushing back to him, "Make me human!"

Nergal wasn't laughing, suddenly, "What? That's a ridiculous request," he said, "The answer will obviously be no."

"Please," she pleaded, "I wanna take him back."

"He is getting married," Nergal said, "Obviously his mind is made up."

"I can change his mind," she said. She could tell her father was preparing a comeback, so she quickly added, "Please, Daddy, make me human! I'll be sad if you don't!"

Nergal sighed in serious frustration. Catherin was his only daughter and everyone knew he spoiled her rotten. He catered to every whim, even at the craziest requests. If he didn't agree soon, she would soon throw a tantrum.

"Catherine, baby..." he stammered, "Why do you want this human so badly?"

"Because I love him, Daddy."

That was the world he was afraid of: love. It never left his daughter's lips, so if they suddenly came out now, it had to be true. Who was he to destroy true love?

"When is he getting married?" he asked her.

"May 3rd," she answered, smiling hopefully.

"That's three months," he said after a few thoughts, "Do you think you can take him back in three months?"

Catherine thought about it. She was hoping to just be changed into human, not get a time limit. But she had to take whatever she could get. At least for now. She was sure she could get Vincent in three months.

"I can," she answered.

Nergal shook his head in disbelief. His own daughter, in love with a human, "Alright...three months as a human. If you can do it, you can remain human if you wish. If you can't, you must return to the underworld and never speak of or see this human of yours again."

Catherine's eyes lit up. Was it really that easy to convince him?

"So get ready," he added, "You're leaving to the human world in five minutes."

A/N: Sorry for the weird errors, if there are any. I wanted to upload this really fast before I went to bed. I plan to edit this soon, so don't fret! Hope you enjoyed the beginning. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Human

TWO

HUMAN

Catherine was ecstatic. She run back into her room, swinging open the door and rushed over to her closet. What could she wear as her first day as a human? Normally, this wouldn't be a problem because with her succubus powers, she would just naturally be wearing something that was the most appealing to the man she descended upon. But now she was going to be human, and she had to actually dress herself.

She was happy that she kept all of the gifts her little human admirers gave her. The majority of them were sexy dresses and costumes. Where any of them close to what Vincent liked? What did Vincent like, anyway? It wasn't too long ago, but she changed forms and outfits so often in one day, she had a hard time remembering what she wore for him.

Something with fishnets? No, it was sheer, white stockings that she remembered. She remembered wearing red heels. But what did the dress look like? That was going to be the hard part, but she didn't have time to try and remember what it was. She just grabbed the first dress she found and slipped into it. She didn't quite notice it, because she wasn't used to what 'normal' was for humans, but what she had picked was a scandalous play of a red school girl uniform. The skirt fell higher than mid-thigh and if she were to bend over, you could definitely see her panties. The bust line on the blouse dipped so short, a nice line of cleavage was showing. She slipped on her heels and sheer white stockings and went back out to the hallway where her distressed father stood.

"What are you wearing?" Nergal shouted when he saw Catherine's get-up.

Catherine rolled her eyes. Why did he have to stall? "You know I've worn worse before!"

Nergal couldn't disagree with that statement, "I guess it's only for tonight," he sighed, "What do you want to look like as a human?"

"I want to look like how I did when I would be with Vincent," she answered, though she knew well he didn't even have to ask. He just wanted to stall it as long as he could.

"Three months, Catherine," Nergal said one last time before gathering his energy for her transformation. His hands glowed with a magical, dark light, "I mean it."

"I could do this in only one!" Catherine answered cheerfully, hardly able to contain her excitement. She closed her eyes and awaited the transformation.

CcccCC

Catherine gingerly open the door to Stray Sheep Bar. Half expecting to see Vincent right there, she pouted with disappointment when she didn't see him. Though there were plenty of bar patrons already sitting at the tables, none of them were Vincent. She would just have to wait for him.

As she walked into the bar, she became aware that a lot of eyes from men were on her. She looked around and saw many of them staring at her. She guessed it must have been her outfit, and she realized that none of the other women in the bar were dressed no where near as scandalous as she was. The majority of them wore long pants and a sweater, not something that showed too much skin. Compared to Catherine, they must look like nuns.

She reached the bar table and seated herself on the tall bar chair. She recognized the sharp man fixing the drinks with a black suit and gray hair, even though his back was faced to her. What did they call him in the human world? Boss?

"Hey, Boss," she taunted, and before he could turn around she added, "One extra sour apple martini, please."

The Boss tensed up a bit, stopping halfway from preparing a drink. No one ever ordered that drink in the Stray Sheep except for one person. He wheeled around and looked at Catherine.

"What are you doing here?" he said, though he had a hard time recognizing her. He always saw her with blue eyes and dark brown hair, so seeing as though she suddenly had two, blonde pigtails took him as sort of a surprise.

"I'm looking for Vincent," she said with a smile, "Now where's that martini?"

The Boss finished the order he had been working on first and then brought out the stuff to make Catherine's martini, "You're going after that kid, again?" he asked. He didn't like Vincent, but he respected him enough to want to derail Catherine from making a fool of herself, "You know he's getting married, right?"

She lost her smile and a jab of pain shot through her heart. Of course she knew, "So what?" she replied.

"Then why mess it up for him?" The Boss said, pouring the liquids to create Catherine's drink, "Besides, he's a human. You know it wouldn't work."

"Of course I know that," she said, regaining her smile, "That's why I asked Daddy to make me human."

This shocked The Boss so much, he splashed some of the liquor onto the bar table. No wonder she looked so much different to him. Damn that Nergal! Always catering to Catherine's ridiculous requests! He had to rub his temples in frustration, because he knew he was going to get caught in the drama that was soon to unfold. He grabbed a towel and wiped up the liquor.

"So you're human," he echoed, "I guess you're going to try to win him back, huh?"

She nodded, "Yep," she said, "Daddy gave me three months."

"He should have gave you none," he scoffed and slid her the apple martini.

She took the drink and sipped at it, ignoring his comment, "So when does he usually come in?"

He checked his watch, "He should be here soon," he answered, "He gets here around this time. Why don't you go sit with his friend until he does?" he pointed over to a table across the bar. A man was sitting there by himself. From what she could see, he had long, brown hair that fell in front of his eyes and he was sipping a cup of sake, "His name is Jonny Ariga."

"Thank you," she said and she turned to leave, taking her glass with her. She made her way over to the table where The Boss directed her too. She felt man's eyes following her again and it made her uncomfortable. She wasn't used to having men being able to see her.

When she reached the table, she merely slid into the chair across from Jonny, who sipped at his cup again and placed it down on the table, "And who might you be?"

"Catherine," she stated with a smile. She watched as the man's eyes showed a hint of recognition, even though she was sure he had never seen her before.

"Nice to meet you, Catherine," he said and then poured some more sake from the small bottle Erica provided him, "What brings you to my table?"

"I'm waiting for your friend, Vincent."

It took him a few seconds, but he suddenly tied up all of the lose ends in his head. Catherine and Vincent?

"Are you telling me you're _that _Catherine?" he asked, referring to the one who Vincent cheated with.

She giggled, happy to have been recognized, "Sure is. Now when is he coming?"

"Just hold on a minute," he said, "You can't be Catherine. She's not even human."

"I am now," she said, "Long story short, I'm human. Now when is he coming?"

Jonny looked around nervously. He looked at Erica, who didn't even seem to notice the blonde, and then shifted his eyes to The Boss, who only shook his head and continued making drinks.

"He is coming in about ten minutes," he said slowly, "With his fiance."

Catherine suddenly lost her smile, "Excuse me?"

He nodded, "If you're trying to talk to him or whatever your plan is," he explained, "Tonight wouldn't be a good night."

Catherine bit her lip. She didn't expect his fiance to show up. When did she start going to the Stray Sheep anyway?

"I want to talk to him," she said, "Does he stay here longer than her?"

Jonny shook his head, "They arrive together, they leave together."

"Shit," she muttered. Only an hour in the human world, and already she was off to a bad start. She looked around the bar. Was there any place she could talk alone without being seen?

"It's Friday night," Jonny explained, "The two of them come together on Fridays. Why not try tomorrow night?"

She shook her head, "No, I need to talk to him tonight," she said, "Listen, tell him to meet me in the bathroom when he gets here."

Jonny took his sake cup again and took a long sip. He grunted at the burn it provided and then set it back down, "His fiance...went out on a real limb to get back with him. She must really love him. Think about it as if it were you. Do you really want to do this to her?"

Catherine got the hint that Jonny might have a crush on Vincent's fiance. While she found it cute, she still wouldn't let it derail her from her mission, "Let me be plain about this..." she said in a low tone, almost an intimidating whisper, "I don't give a shit about her. I only want Vincent. Now can you do this for me?"

Jonny sat back in his seat, looking at the blond beauty in front of him. Such a gorgeous lady, but with a dirty disposition, "Only this once and _only _if you promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Do _not _let Katherine see you."


	3. Reunion

THREE

REUNION

Vincent turned into the parking lot of Stray Sheep. He was clad in his brown leather jacket and jeans. It was his normal attire, but his fiance was an entirely different story. Sitting next to him in the passenger's seat, he couldn't help but steal yet another glance at his soon-to-be bride. Normally, she would be wearing her business attire. Strict, yet friendly-looking. It always seemed to fit her. But now, she surprised him by wearing a black dress, off the shoulder, peaking at her neck and collar bone, and to top it off, it was high enough to show off her fabulous legs. Even he magnificent hair was tied up in a thick braid that feel to the ends of waist, a step up from the normal. He couldn't wait to get home and commit the sin of sex before marriage.

He parked in a good spot near the entrance and shut off the car. He glanced again at his fiance and smiled. He was so happy to have her. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and he was glad to have his fiance, Katherine.

The two of them walked into Stray Sheep. It seemed Toby and Orlando hadn't showed up yet, but Vincent could see Jonny by the regular table, sipping at his sake. The couple walked to the table and caught a glimpse from Jonny. He visibly became tensed upon seeing them, something that wasn't normal for his character. Vincent always had a suspicion that he had a crush on Katherine, so he assumed his odd reaction was from Katherine's gorgeous make over.

Vincent and Katherine sat down in the seat across from Jonny, "Hey there," Katherine said with a sweet smile. Jonny raised his sake cup to her as a response.

"Who's is this?" Vincent said, taking up the half-drank apple martini glass into his hands. Obviously, it was a girl's drink, so he wondered who it belonged to.

Jonny looked at the glass in Vincent's hands and cursed to himself. Why hadn't he noticed that she left it here? He took it from him and smiled weakly, "It's mine," he said and then sipped it to emphasize his point. The moment the liquid touched his lips, he felt an urge to spit it out. It was so sour! He suppressed his urge, but left the glass next to him, not sipping from it again.

"So when did you get here?" Katherine asked.

"Came in a bit early to help Boss," he lied. He had been there all day, actually, had a bad day at work, "I...was helping him instal new lights in the bathroom. You should go check them out, Vince."

Erica the waitress came up and took new orders of drinks. Vincent shrugged, "Maybe later," he said, "Have you talked to Toby and Orlando? When are they coming?"

Jonny took up his cup of sake, "Pretty soon," he took another sip, "Orlando is bringing Toby."

Vincent nodded and took his order when Erica returned. He handed Katherine hers and then took a big swig from his cocktail.

"The lights are little better than the ones before," Jonny continued, "You should really go look."

Vincent looked at Jonny. There he went with that bathroom again. Did he have to go? Or were the lights so special that Jonny wouldn't shut up? "I'll look at them when I'm done my drink."

Jonny nodded and took out his phone, plucking at the key board. Katherine sipped at her drink and then made a face, "It's not sweet enough," she complained.

"What did you order?" Vincent asked.

"Bailey's," she answered, "But it's not sweet today."

Vincent chuckled. He was used to Katherine's addiction to sweets, "Let me order you a pina colada."

He called over Erica, who came and took another order. Vincent finished his cocktail and took Katherine's old drink. He didn't want it to go to waste. As he brought it up to his lips, he felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He reached into it and pulled out his cellphone. He had a text message from Jonny. He flipped open the phone and read it.

**Go to the bathroom, moron. -Jonny**

Vincent wanted to ask him why, but he guessed that Jonny didn't want Katherine to know they were talking to each other. So he texted back.

**Why? -Vincent**

Jonny flipped open his phone and texted back just a swiftly.

**Someone's waiting for you in there. -Jonny**

Vincent looked at Jonny, his gave him a look to just go. He excused himself and got up from the table. He wondered what could so important in the bathroom. Or rather _who _could be so important. He passed the juke box and the arcade game as he walked and then knocked on the door to the bathroom. No answer. He twisted the handle and opened it, cautiously looking inside.

"Anyone in here?" he said, stepping the rest of the way in the bathroom.

He saw a woman step out from behind one of the stalls, "Nice to see you again, Vincent."

CCccCC

Toby and Orlando entered the Stray Sheep and joined Katherine and Jonny at the table. Toby scooted next to Jonny and Orlando took his place to Katherine.

"Vincent couldn't make it?" Toby asked when he noticed he wasn't there. He found it odd, for Vincent was always at the Stray Sheep, every night.

"He's using the bathroom," Katherine told Toby, "Looking at some lights, I suppose. That Jonny helped boss install."

"Lights?" Toby asked, "I should go see them too," and he was fixing to stand up, but Jonny stopped him, shaking his head and gave him a look that it wasn't a good idea. Toby was confused by his reaction, but listened anyway.

"So Katherine," Orlando started, "How are things going with the wedding? Anything new planned?"

Katherine smiled. She was always happy to talk about the new installments of her and Vincent's dream wedding that was coming about, "I just finished my invite list," she said, "Vincent just started his, but I'm going to make him finish it. I'm going to go order the cake soon as well as start looking for wedding bands."

Toby listened intently. Anything about love and marriage made him so excited, "If you need any help, just let me know!" he chirped gleefully.

"Yeah," Orlando added, "And my wife said she could help with decorations if you need any."

"Thanks, guys, you're too kind," she said, sipping at her drink. She placed her cup down and tapped her fingers on the the table, "What's keeping Vincent?"

Jonny felt his cheeks flush, fearing that Katherine might get up and look for him, "Those lights," he said, "They're really impressive. Either that or he's really in a dump."

"Ew, Jonny!" she said, shaking her head, but laughed at his joke. Still, she had to wonder what was taking so long.

CCccCC

Vincent's eyes grew wide as he stared at the young woman he thought he would never lay eyes on again. She stood there before him, her same sweet but seductive smile, glistening eyes, and scantily clad in a costume. As much as he wanted to like what he saw, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"C-catherine?" he stammered.

The young woman giggled, "Bingo," she said, "You remember me."

"Uh...how could I not?"

That compliment made her blush, "I've missed you," she said, and couldn't control herself, and she dipped into his arms, wrapping her embrace around him, breathing in his familiar scent of cologne.

Vincent began to sweat. Thing were going perfect for him and now she had to suddenly show up. This had to be a joke the Boss was playing.

"You're not real," he said, more to himself than her, "You're a succubus."

"_Was _a succubus," she corrected, "I'm human for now."

"It doesn't matter," Vincent said, finally bringing himself to push her away from him, "This isn't going to happen again. I almost lose Katherine way to easily. Now that I have her back, she isn't going to leave me again. I'm sorry," he said and turned to leave.

Catherine wasn't going to let him slip by so easily, so she planted herself firmly in front of the door, blocking his way out, "Not until I talk to you," she pouted.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Fine, we don't have to talk," she said and she drew herself closer to him, turning on the seductive charm she was perfect at.

Vincent closed his eyes, almost giving into it. Catherine was so sexy, but he wouldn't allow himself to and he stepped back before she got any close, "We're not going to _do _anything either."

Catherine scoffed. Why was he being so difficult? "If we're not going to talk now, then I'll follow you back out there and talk to you there. You choose."

"That's impossible he said. They won't even be able to see—" he said, but stopped mid sentence. Thinking back on the text Jonny sent him, it was very obvious that he had seen Catherine come in before he did. Does that mean she could be seen now? His eyes widened. Or worse..._Katherine _can see her.

"I see you realize now," she said with a laugh.

Vincent gulped. How was he going to get out of this one? He had already been in here too long, and if Katherine saw her, there was bound to be trouble.

"I really can't talk, Catherine," he said, "At least not right now," he added.

"Ok, so when?"

He thought. It was better to talk and get her out of his hair quickly than drag it out close to the wedding, "Tonight," he said, "I'll text you and you come to my place. Katherine hasn't moved in yet, so she won't be there."

He flushed with anger. Suddenly, he felt like he was cheated on her again.

"What a pity," Catherine teased, "I was hoping to meet her."

Vincent shook his head, "No," he said, "Do we have a deal? We'll talk later?"

Catherine smiled, "I guess I can wait a few more hours," she said, "Just don't get drunk or something might happen."

"Nothing is going to happen."

She continued to smile anyway, "We'll see. I guess I'll see you tonight, then."

Vincent nodded and waited for her to move away from the door, which she did immediately with a nod. He thanked her and grabbed the door knob, preparing to leave.

"Vincent..." she called out to him, before he opened the door, "Did you miss me at all?"

Vincent closed his eyes in thought. He would be lying if he said no, because he did miss her from time to time, but he didn't want to give her a reason to think he still liked her, because he was sure that he didn't. So he merely replied:

"I miss being around someone as sweet as you."

A/N: Again, sorry for any light errors you might see on here today. I'm up late again working on this chapter and I'm too tired to finished correcting them. But as always, I'll correct them tomorrow and re-upload the chapter. Good night, everyone!


	4. Rendezvous

FOUR

RENDEZVOUS

Vincent returned to his seat with the rest of his friends. He shot Jonny a look, who merely shrugged and looked away, subliminally giving him the message that this was his problem to deal with. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Take your order?" he heard Erica say. He looked up at her.

"Rum and Coke," he said, and then added, "Please."

She smiled and went to grab his order. Katherine, who had finished her pina colada, had the feeling that something was wrong, but she didn't try to ask him. She figured he must have been drunk, but it was well known that it took more than two drinks to make Vincent drunk. Erica returned with his usual glass of rum and coke and set it down next to him.

"So did any of you see the girl who came in earlier?" she asked. Vincent rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who she was talking about. It figures Erica would know all of the latest gossip, no matter how trivial it seemed.

"We just got here," Toby answered, "What about her?"

Erica pulled up a seat from another table and sat down at the head of the table, "I didn't see her when she came in, but they say she was absolutely sexy."

Vincent stopped in the middle of his sip and then set it down. A thick, sickening feeling in his stomach bubbled upwards. He thought he was going to be sick.

"Whoa, let me get a shot at that," Orlando teased, though everyone knew he was back with his wife. He wouldn't dare go to a new woman.

"They said she was dressed like she could have came from Popped Cherrie," Erica explained, "With the heels and everything."

Katherine had to laugh, "Why do women dress like that?"

Vincent took a deep breath, supressing the bile trailing up his stomach. He remembered what Catherine was wearing. Could you even call them clothes? It looked more like a costume for the bedroom. And just the fact that Erica said she came from Popped Cherrie, the strip bar across town, was even more sickening to hear. Suddenly, he felt as though he needed to leave.

"Let's go," Vincent said, turning to Katherine, "Not feeling well. I'm ready to leave."

"Aw, come on," Erica said, "I haven't even told you the best part!"

Jonny shook his head, cutting her off, "Unless you want to clean up Vincent's puke later, you might as well let him go."

Erica looked at the queasy look in Vincent's eyes and agreed. She smiled and got back to work, sliding the chair she borrowed back to it's original table.

Katherine wasn't ready to go, but she got up and followed Vincent out of the bar. He wasn't stumbling over anything, so it was obvious that he wasn't drunk. The two filed back in the car and got in.

"You sure you're okay to drive?" she asked him.

"I'm fine," he replied without looking at her. And he jammed the keys into the ignition and started the car.

CCccCC

Vincent pulled up to a small, pink house on the other side of town that belonged to Katherine. He switched the car into park, but didn't turn off the ignition. This meant he had no intention of coming in. Katherine looked at her house with a worried expression.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked, "I'm worried something is wrong."

He shook his head but didn't look at her, "I'm fine. I hope you have a good night."

"You sure you will be okay driving home by yourself?"

"Yes, Katherine," he said, almost annoyed, "I'm feeling a bit better, but I'm going to go lay down," he imagined his bed, perfectly made, calling to him. Then he imagined the flirty blond he just met again this evening twisted in his sheets and his lips pursed with irritation.

Katherine nodded and waited for her night's kiss that she became so accustomed to having, but he never turned to give her one. With a hesitant sigh, she slowly opened the car door and stepped out, "Good night, Vincent. I love you," she said, before she shut the door.

Vincent switched the car to reverse and backed out of the driveway. He knew Katherine was watching her, and he almost felt bad for not even giving her so much as a wave as he drove away. He just wanted to make it home and get rid of Catherine. He needed to tell her that her was marrying Katherine, weather she liked it or not. He switched the car to drive and sped off to his apartment.

CCccCC

Vincent sat on the edge of his bed. He was staring down at his cell phone, gripped tightly in his hand. He could just turn it off and go to sleep, but he knew better. Catherine would probably show up anyway. Or she could just come find him at the Stray Sheep again. He shook his head and sighed.

"Why me?" he said, "Why now?"

He gripped his phone tighter. He would have to call her. How else was he going to get rid of her? He needed to tell her to disappear. She needed to be gone from his life so he could focus on his upcoming wedding. Suddenly, it seemed like his wedding was so far away. Why couldn't it be tomorrow? Than it wouldn't matter what Catherine would want.

He flipped open his phone. What was her number again? It had erased a long time ago. He slammed it shut. What was he going to do now?

As if to answer his question, his cell phone started ringing. An unknown number showed on the screen. It had to be her. He took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? Closing his eyes, he flipped open the phone and brought it to his ear, pushing the receiving button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Vincent!" came the cheery voice he dreaded to hear. Beads of sweat rose on the back of his neck, "I just remembered you couldn't possibly still have my number, so I figured I'd give you a call."

"What if I was with my fiance?" he asked.

There was a short pause on the phone, but she answered anyway, "I knew you weren't. I saw you walk into your apartment alone."

Vincent's eyes widened. Had she followed him? He looked outside his window, but saw nobody. He suddenly understood the feeling that helpless woman get when their exes stalk them. He felt vulnerable and unsafe.

"You followed me?" he asked.

Catherine giggled, "No, silly. I had just been waiting here since I left the Stray Sheep. Now, are you going to invite me in or not?"

Vincent wiped the sweat from the back of his neck. He wish he could just say no, but he knew he had to. He nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him, and answered, "Come upstairs now, quickly."

"Okay, be right up," she said, "Get ready."

Before he could ask what he should get ready for, the phone clicked off. What did she mean? Was she going to try to seduce him? He stood up from his bed, dropping his phone. He snatched all of his sheets and blankets from the bed and stuffed them in his closet, hoping that it would derail her plans. What else could he do? He rushed over to the kitchen and hid the tall champagne bottle underneath the sink. Would that even be enough?

There was a knock on the door. Vincent's back began sweating bullets. He felt like he was going to pass out. He thought about taking his shirt off, but knew that would be a bad idea. He bit down on his lip and walked to the door.

What would she be wearing?

Would it turn him on?

Would he be able to control himself?

What if Katherine finds out?

He put his on the door. He swore to himself it would only be five minutes, a quick talk.

He opened the door.

There she stood. It was obvious she changed her outfit. In fact, what she was wearing couldn't be anything classified as an outfit at all. It seemed like she was wearing under clothes rather than regular clothes. She was clad in only a pink bra, small pink panties, and thigh-high pink fish nets. As Vincent's eyes trailed from her pink, shiny heels, all the way to the tops of her milky white breasts peaking out from the pink bra, he couldn't help but feel a small excitement build from within his core. Had she worn this while waiting outside his apartment?

"Hello again, Vincent," she said, and she welcomed herself into his house, closing the door behind her. At a complete loss for words, Vincent shuffled backwards as to not stand so close to her. But she merely smiled and stepped closer to him. He backed up again, but his back met the wall. Catherine completed the gap between them and leaned into him, pressing her lips softly onto his.

He froze completely. Unable to move a muscle, his eyes widen. No! How could he let this happen within three seconds of her coming in?

He twisted his head to the side, "Stop!" he said as he broke the kiss, "You said you wanted to talk! If you're not going to do that, then please -"

"You're hard, Vincent," Catherine interrupted. Vincent blushed, embarrassed that she had noticed but more embarrassed he had one in the first place.

"Catherine..." he started, but he found it difficult to finish.

"Come on," she said, "You're not married _yet. _You can still have a little fun."

He almost believed her, but his thoughts were immediately pushed out of his mind, "Are you sure you're human? Because you're still acting like a succubus now."

"No," she replied, "I'm all human. I'm doing this because I missed you, Vincent. I know you missed me, too. I want you back, Vincent. Please come back."

He looked at the ground. He knew it would eventually come to this. Leaving her for Katherine most definitely broke her heart, but to take it this far to get him back, was too much.

"Catherine, I can't," he said, "I mean I won't. I love her."

Catherine bit her lip. She hated the other girl. She didn't even know her, never even seen her, yet she hated her with every fiber of her being.

"But you love my body, don't you?" she said, looking at him with a serious face. This time, she wasn't trying to flirt or seduce him. It was an honest question.

Vincent licked his lips and looked at her. He had to look at her outfit again. Her breasts were wrapped neatly in that pink bra, like a present wrapped in silk: so perfect. The panties gently curved over her perfect waist. And then her legs: long and milky white and perfectly toned, looked especially feminine in the pink fish nets. Her body was enough to make any man drool, even Vincent.

"Yes," he admitted, "Your body is beautiful."

Catherine smiled and nodded. She got close to him once again and wrapped her arms around his neck. This time, Vincent didn't fight back, "Perfect," she said, "We can start there."

It felt so wrong, but when her lips touched his again, he forgot about what was right. All the long nights he laid in his bed, guiltily thinking about touching her again finally came to his reality. He almost felt as thought it were a dream. But as he grabbed at her soft, silky skin, he knew this had to be real.

For a while, they were just kissed each other, passionately exploring each others mouth with a probing tongue. They slowly made it to his bed, in which Vincent laid her down on it, completely ignore that there wasn't any sheets or blankets on it. He reached up to her waist, grabbing the waistband of her panties and pulling it down.

"Now, now, Vincent, let's have some fun first," she said and with a devilish smile she pulled him down on the bed next to her and she rolled over, straddling him, "Besides, it's more fun when you wait a little."

Vincent just stared at her. With a giggle, Catherine leaned down and kissed him. Even though she wanted him just as badly, she knew she would rather drag it out and spend more time with him. It didn't matter either way. She knew she had him back after tonight.


End file.
